The Bride of Frankenstein has Pink Hair
by kakkoi-ne
Summary: Sasuke gets paired up with the cute new pink haired girl in school. At first, he doesn't think there's anything on earth more annoying than her obvious crush on him, until… she shifts her attention to his older brother. SasuSaku/Slight ItaSaku [Minor Naruhina&Shikaino] High School AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning/Disclaimer: Since Itachi didn't murder his clan or anything *in this fic's world* Sasuke is going to be OOC to an extent. I hope you guys can enjoy this & tell me what you think in the reviews (flames will be ignored)! Also, this story is obviously a FanFiction (crazy on this website, I know) and I am not saying I am Masashi Kishimoto…I am just saying…no one's ever seen me and Masashi in the same room before…_**

* * *

~*Sasuke's P.O.V*~

Shit. I was late, again.

Hopefully Kakashi was, too, or he was too buried in his porno book to notice me walk in. Yeah, that would probably happen.

To my dismay, as I stepped into the classroom, everything was surprisingly quiet and everybody was in their assigned seat and the Principal, Sarutobi, was standing behind Kakashi's desk with his arms behind his back. Kakashi gave me an almost apologetic look before scolding me.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Late." He marked my name with a red pen on his clipboard before gesturing to my seat in the front. Goddammit I hate that seat – and I had never even actually sat there before. I slowly sunk down into my seat, feeling the stares of my classmates burning on my back. From my peripheral vision, I caught an unusual color that made me completely turn to the left.

Her hair was a bit past her shoulders and it was… _pink_. You would think a girl who dyes her hair pink would be a rocker or a goth or whatever, with heavy eyeliner and fishnets, but she was the exact opposite: She had no makeup extenuating her bright emerald eyes or her soft, pastel lips that matched her locks; her skin was fair and smooth, and she wore her uniform skirt at a modest length – the only decoration being the big red bow tied under her collar. She bit her bottom lip and tried to fight back a smile as a slight blush hit her cheeks.

I felt heat rise to my own face and I immediately turned back to face the teacher and principal. Just when I think a girl might be different, she has to start sweating me before I even say a word to her. Typical.

"I see you've noticed your partner for an upcoming project." Kakashi stated, grinning with his eyes closed. My eyes popped a little and then the rest of the class erupted.

"NO WAY!" That annoying blonde cheerleader named Ino slammed her desk as she rose, "I only teamed up with this loser because Sasuke-kun didn't show up!" She scoffed while pointing at the pineapple haired boy slumped in the seat next to her. I felt bad for that guy, he looked like he'd rather be taking a nap, but instead he was constantly whipped around like a pack mule by that insane loud girl. "Besides, that new girl's forehead is _huge_!"

"Yeah let her be with Sasuke! I want to be with the new girl!" The rambunctious class clown shot up also, making the shy girl in the oversized coat next to him look down sadly.

"What the hell you jerk?! You asked Hinata before that flat-chested girl even walked in! So shut up!" The kid who snuck his dog into school once, Kiba, barked from across the room, making the weird bug boy next to him shake his head.

Everybody blasted insults and threats and demands from all around the class, making the principal narrow his eyes at Kakashi who was starting to turn red.

"SILENCE!" Kakashi commanded, slamming his fist against his desk loudly, making everyone freeze. Even I was scared. After all, Kakashi never lost his temper. "You will all work with your current partners or I will purposely pair you up with your worst nightmare!" Luckily, everybody settled down after that. I shuddered just imagining who I would be paired up with if they hadn't relaxed. "Now…" He took a deep breath and composed himself, "Get to know a little about your partner so you can-"

"But Senseiii," Ino moaned, "I already know my partner. He's boring!" The class snickered as she embarrassed her partner, pinching his cheek harshly as it turned pink.

"Yamanaka. Detention." Kakashi jotted her name on the board, making the class 'oooo' obnoxiously.

"But I have practice!" She whined.

"But you also have an attitude. So until you learn to respect Shikamaru, you'll be seeing me after class." Kakashi said firmly, making Ino humph and sulk in her chair. I chuckled quietly to myself. She deserved it. I heard the new girl also giggle to herself.

"Is something funny over there, Billiard Brow?" Ino hissed from the back of the classroom to the girl next to me.

"What did I just say?" Kakashi growled.

"You said to respect _Shikamaru_!" Ino snorted, sticking her chin in the air. The class cheered her on.

"That's it, the whole class is staying an extra thirty minutes!" Kakashi wrote the number 30 on the board and underlined it, "You can thank Yamanaka, who is staying another thirty minutes today and tomorrow for her behavior!" The class groaned and threw paper planes at Ino making her yowl and storm out of the room. "And where do you think you're going?" Kakashi called as she walked out, ignoring her teacher. Shikamaru covered his face and then stood up and followed her. Kakashi gave him a bewildered look to which Shikamaru just shrugged and then followed his partner. Kakashi rubbed his temples impatiently, "Alright, then, I know who's getting written up…" He mumbled to the principal, scribbling on his clipboard.

I sighed in annoyance. I hated rude girls and guys who couldn't stand up to them. Kakashi moved on to specify the project. We had to act out an original skit inspired by the novel "Frankenstein". I complained internally, I hated presenting in front of the class – shit, I hated even talking in class.

"Any ideas?" I tried to be straight forward as I faced my partner, so she wouldn't get any ideas.

"Well…" She looked away shyly, "Senei said we should get to know each other a little first so we can come up with something…" I could tell where this was going.

"That's stupid." I said bluntly, earning a shocked expression from her.

"Okay..." She scrunched her brow and tapped her pen against her notebook. Ugh. That noise irritated me. "Have you read Frankenstein, yet?"

"No." I admitted. Although my grade was fine, literature was not my forte and I found the reading to be a pain.

"Oh…" She made an awkward oval with her mouth and she searched for a response, "Well, it's nothing like the movie." I guess that was supposed to be some sort of joke since she gave a weak smile, but I didn't take the bait, I just scowled at her. "I could just write the play for us." She finally sighed.

"Fuck that." I frowned, "Do you think I'm a retard? Or just an asshole? I don't need you to do all the work. I hate people that let others walk all over them." Her eyes grew thrice their size and her mouth opened a little. Some of the kids around us whispered and I could tell she was mortified.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi bent down between us, making our neighbors pretend to be uninterested, "Did you hear what I said to Ino about respect?" I averted my gaze and didn't respond. He took a breath and patted the girl on the shoulder. "Don't take him too seriously. He's a bit…shy with girls." Kakashi winked at her, making her and my cheeks flare. What the hell was his problem? "By the way, a good way to start," Kakashi hinted to me, "Is to find out her name." He walked away and the bell rang but as the kids started getting restless he pointed to the board, "Thirty minutes." They groaned. "Thank Yamanaka."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, everything was back to normal – at first, at least. I walked in about fifteen minutes late, and only half the class was there, scattered in whatever seat they liked, laughing and talking while Kakashi sat with his feet up on his desk, his nose digging through his pervy light novel. On the board behind him it read: Work On Project.

"Good Morning." The pink haired girl lifted her shoulders and gave a nervous smile. She was in the same seat as yesterday, sitting with her hands folded. Suck up.

I walked right past her. Did she really expect me to sit there, again? She had to learn how things worked.

"Sasssuukeee-kunn!" Ino's high pitched voice pierced my ears, making them ring as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck from the back. Ugh. "You're going to sit next to me today, aren't you?" She snuggled her face into my neck, making me choke on the putrid and overpowering odor of the gallons of perfume she had on. I writhed my way out of her grip and gave her a disgusted look before taking the seat next to pinky. Ino's face turned red and she stood in front of the new girl and bent forward close to my face. Suddenly, she fell forward over my desk, her heel snapping, and she would fell completely to the floor if Shikamaru hadn't caught her by the arms.

The pink haired girl stood up and clenched her fists at her side. "If you're going to wear a _thong _you might want to wear a skirt that goes past your crotch. No one wants to see your **fat **ass you _Pig_!" She spit, making everyone in the class, including me and Kakashi, gasp and turn her way.

"What did you just say?!" Ino was about to charge at her so Shikamaru was desperately trying to hold her back.

"Leave her alone, Ino! Let it go! It's not worth it! Let it go!" He pleaded, struggling to keep her in his grasp.

"Just wait bitch!" Ino snarled as Shikamaru pulled her out of the classroom. Kakashi stood up.

"Yamanaka! Nara! Get back here! Not again!" He chased after them into the hallway but came back moments later shaking his head in frustration. He looked up slowly at the new girl, shooting her a frightening glare. However, he didn't say anything and he just sat back at his desk and continued to read his book. Some people murmured behind us and someone threw a piece of paper at her head. It bounced off her pink hair and landed on my desk. I opened it.

"That was mad cool! Props! –Naruto" I scrunched my nose as I read the note and balled the paper up and shot it into the wastebasket, making a perfect score that made the girls squeal.

"Hey what was that? It wasn't for you." Naruto huffed as he walked up to us in his orange t-shirt and gray jeans. He was the class clown guy who never wore his uniform. (I mean, neither did I, but whatever.)

"Well, it landed on my desk." I responded, lifting my eyebrows at him and then turning my attention forward. Naruto repeated Ino's position and got close to my face, slamming his fists against my desk. "Didn't you see what just happened? She doesn't like people's asses in her face." I smirked, directing Naruto to the girl behind him. His face turned red and he chuckled nervously to her.

"Oh man, my bad!" He gave her a dorky grin as he scratched his head, "This jerk just pisses me off I wasn't thinking!" He told her as if I wasn't sitting right there. I decided I would watch him sink his own ship. "It sucks you got stuck with him, huh?" He bent in front of her desk so that he was looking up at her, his arms folded across her desk, "If he's giving you hard time, I can help you out with the project, ya' know?" He pointed at his own chest with his thumb.

"No thanks." She turned him down instantly and faced me, making Naruto's expression turn sour and he shook a fist at me. I just smirked and watched him do the walk of shame back to his desk. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room.

"Hey, do you want to work together during lunch?" The new girl asked me, swaying side to side. Did she think she won me over? Because she embarrassed the two most annoying kids in class? Hmph. I walked by myself.

I never went into the cafeteria because it was noisy and crowded; instead, I made my way to my usual lonely spot on the roof. Except this time, I had company.

I was about to walk back out when I saw that the new girl's hair was anything but pink – it had shades of muddy white and green and even red all over it. I guess there had been a food fight – or food dodgeball or something.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She sniffled, when she saw me. Her face was a mess of mystery meat, snot, and tears. Her uniform was equally disgusting. She tried to wipe her face with her dirty sleeve, to no avail, of course. I shook my head and pulled her arm away from her face, she had just smeared some mustard on her nose and I chuckled. She looked scared and confused. I tugged the end of my white sleeve into my fist and then used it to rub her face so it was more recognizable. She closed her eyes as I was doing it, and she started crying again.

"They're going to keep picking on you, if you cry." I warned her, making her shake and whimper uncontrollably. I sighed as my efforts to comfort her failed. She threw herself on me, embracing me. "You smell horrible!" I gagged as she stained my clothes completely, strands of her dirty hair sticking into my mouth. She was holding me so tightly I couldn't even force her off, so I finally just let her win and hold me. I didn't hug her back, but I didn't let her go, either.

* * *

I know Ino is being a total bitch right now, lol. I hope you guys don't hate me for it; Ino is actually my favorite girl in Naruto! Its just the story :3 I hope you guys are interested so far and have fun with it :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's get out of here," I suggested, still trying to pull all the strands of gooey pink hair from my mouth. She looked at me in horror, "What? You've never skipped before?" I raised a dark eyebrow and smirked a little, "He won't care." I shrugged, "Besides…" I eyed her up and down, a gesture that made her face turn the color of her hair. Did she really think I was checking her out? "You look like shit." I explained. Her face dropped. "Go home and change at least. If your house isn't far, you can make it back before school is over." I started to walk away but I heard no footsteps behind me. I turned back around and she was standing in the same spot. She was really getting on my nerves.

"M-My parents…" She hesitated to speak, nervously fiddling with her skirt, "They'll freak out if they see me like this…they'll make me switch schools again…" She stared at her feet. I couldn't help feeling sorry for her. I closed my eyes and exhaled sharply in annoyance.

"Fine then." I scratched my head, "We'll go to my house." As soon as I said that, I regretted it. She tried to hide it but her face lit up. "You can take a shower but you have to leave right after." I said firmly, but she was already squealing to herself.

I took her out my usual skipping route. It was through the back where the school buses came later in the day – there were no cameras there. When we were about to make the turn on a corner that led out of school grounds, the fierce stench of cigarettes clouded us. I saw Ino and Shikamaru step out from around, cigarettes in their mouths. Ino took a drag and shifted all her weight to one hip and crossed her arms. She was barefoot.

"Well, look who's skipping." She aimed at the pink haired girl, "Trying to corrupt poor Sasuke-kun?" Ino frowned as she blew the smoke into her face, making her cough. "What are you going to do, Sasuke-kun?" She turned to me and transformed her voice into a high pitched whine, "This ugly girl keeps stalking you! Just look at how disgusting she looks!" Ino gagged at the new girl's appearance.

"Shut up. The only one who's disgusting here is you. Do you think it's cute to pull shit like this?!" I shouted, grabbing the new girl's wrist and lifting her arm, indicating at her clothes and hair. Ino's mouth gaped and she looked like she was about to cry so Shikamaru stood in front of her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing bitching at her? We didn't do that." He squinted at me. I slapped the cigarette right out of his mouth. I saw the veins pop from his neck but I knew he had more patience left. So I pushed it to the edge.

"Really? This has blonde whore written all over it." I stated confidently, squeezing the new girl's wrist tighter. Shikamaru raised his fist and I got ready to block but the new girl charged in front of me, almost getting whacked on the back of the head. Her wrist was still in my hand and she was facing me.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop!" She begged loudly, making us all confused, "It wasn't them!" She assured, and I slowly loosened my grip. I saw Shikamaru and Ino visibly relax.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, and she nodded. I felt my face turn hot and I didn't face the others. I looked away from the girl and walked past her and Shikamaru, brushing shoulders with him on the way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shikamaru called, "You think you're going to get away with that?!" He snapped, but I kept walking.

"Wait!" The new girl hollered, but when she caught up to me I pushed her away harshly.

"Don't touch me anymore. You're staining everything." I growled, "Your friends can help you. Don't follow me!" Her eyes quivered and she pleaded desperately, chasing after me and grabbing my arm. "Leave me alone!" I barked and Shikamaru appeared behind her and pulled her next to him.

"Listen to him. He's an asshole. Let him go." He said as he looked right at me. I felt like socking him in the face, but I didn't want any more stupid drama. I just wanted to get home. I walked away quickly.

~*Sakura's P.O.V*~

I couldn't help breaking down immediately after Sasuke disappeared from view and sobbing into the chest of Shikamaru. I punched him weakly, upset that he had made Sasuke leave me. He groaned and patted my head awkwardly.

"Okay, love birds," I heard Ino's snarky voice approach, "Let's dip." Shikamaru nodded and pulled me away from him with his hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"Troublesome…" He muttered as he noted the mess that had been done to my attire.

"I think we need to sneak into an onsen." Ino winked. She shoved Shikamaru's arms away from me and stood in front and cocked her head at me, "You down?" I gave her an angry look.

"Hell no! I'm not going anywhere with you!" I spat at her. She turned red.

"Fine then! Screw you, ungrateful-big-foreheaded-bitch!" She retorted and started stomping away but then stopped, "Shikamaru!" She called as if he was her dog. He looked over at me curiously.

"Come." He shrugged. His voice was empty of threats of menace but I still was unsure. "She's not that bad," He sighed, "I think she kind of likes you." That last part made me make a completely shocked face. He turned to follow her and I stood for a moment, trying to figure out what to do.

I should just go back to class, I thought. But then I looked down at my clothes. I almost puked at the sight of myself. I looked back up and remembered how close I had been to leaving with Sasuke. Should I just have let him defend me? But Shikamaru seemed like a nice guy…and they really hadn't been the ones to do it…Still, he ruined my chances…

"Wait up!" I finally shouted after them. And I skipped school for the first time.

"Get up here!" Ino hissed from the window. They were trying to convince me to sneak through there.

"No way!" I whimpered, "I can't climb! And what if we get caught?!"

"We won't!" She rolled her eyes, "We do this all the time, right Shikamaru?" I looked at him and he nodded right away. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Here," I looked down to see Shikamaru bent to the floor, "Get on my shoulders and I'll help you up." I blushed at the suggestion. That was too embarrassing! What if I was too heavy and he dropped me? What if he saw my underwear?! I shook my head furiously.

"You're such a fucking loser!" Ino wailed. I clenched my fists. She was making me so mad.

"Fine!" I clumsily stood on his shoulders, wobbling until he gripped my ankles securely.

"Don't be scared," He assured as he rose slowly. I yelped a little but I finally reached the window and Ino pulled me in by the wrist.

"Pervert!" Ino slapped Shikamaru's stomach when he climbed up himself, "I saw you looking at her granny panties!" She scolded, making his and my face turn red. "What? Am I wrong? Were they not granny panties?" She snorted and I felt like breathing fire. I followed her into a changing room but immediately felt like jumping back down the window.

"Why didn't you tell me it was co-ed?!" I squeaked when I saw an old man stripping. I nearly fainted.

"Is it that big of a deal? The separate ones are in the front. We can't sneak past the cashier." She shamelessly unbuttoned her shirt. I quickly reached over and grabbed her hands.

"Stop!" I looked back at Shikamaru, who was blushing, "There are guys here!"

"So?" She laughed and looked over at him, "It's nothing he hasn't seen before." My eyes widened as she took off her top. Shikamaru stuck his lower lip out and looked into the opposite direction before taking off his own. My mouth hung wide open in shock.

"Y-You're not…a..?" I couldn't say the word. I can't believe she has sex with Shikamaru and she's all over Sasuke! And now she's getting naked in front of all these people?!

"Ew, we're not fucking." She made a disgusted look. She could have fooled me. "I've known him since we were babies. Do you know how many baths we've taken together?" She stated, as if it was completely normal for teenage boys and girls to see each other in their birthday suits.

"I'm not gonna look at you." I heard Shikamaru's voice and then I saw his bare butt walk past me. I almost jumped out of my skin. Ino quickly covered my mouth with her hand.

"Just get it over with! If you scream, you'll make a scene and get caught. If you go out looking like _that, _you'll make a scene and get caught." She removed her hand and placed it on her hip. I exhaled in defeat. She had a point. But this was so wrong! Nonetheless, I began peeling off my skirt. "Haha, I knew it!" Ino pointed at my underwear, "Granny panties!"

* * *

**Don't worry, everyone! Sasuke-kun will be back next chapter...;) **


	4. Chapter 4

I walked over to the showering station nervously with my one arm crossed over my breasts and the other cupping my most private area; Ino walked nonchalantly bare. We didn't have towels or buckets since we had snuck in. We picked two sinks near the back and I of course, took the one next to the wall. The water felt so pure on my skin, like I was washing off all the negativity of today. As I closed my eyes, however, I pictured Sasuke's face when I had stood up for Ino and Shikamaru. He had looked so hurt. But why?

I tried to shake off the thoughts and tried to peek a look at Ino washing herself. I hadn't had the nerve to get a look but I was curious of her figure. However, she was gone. I started to panic as an old lady covered in wrinkles and sagging skins took Ino's seat and smiled at me. I stood up abruptly and looked around. I got up and started walking to the tubs while covering myself like before. Finally, I spotted Ino's bright platinum hair in a black mineral water tub. I sighed in relief and approached. The bath was small but big enough for the three of us. I sank in hesitantly, glancing over and feeling relieved that Shikamaru really was keeping his work and not looking at me.

The hot liquid felt therapeutic and calming, and for a moment I escaped again, sinking down to my chin.

"Are you like, an A- cup?" Ino's shrill comment made me snap back. I blushed heavily and sunk so my mouth was also under the water. My chest wasn't even showing! Why did she have to say that now? Especially in front of a guy? I was so humiliated. "I would suggest a push-up bra."

"Ino…" Shikamaru cut in, "Leave her alone…"

"Oh forgot you were into that." She scoffed and Shikamaru frowned.

"It's just that-"The rest of their argument was a blur to me. They had bickered the whole way here and now they were doing it again. I really don't understand how two people that just don't get along can hang out together all day. I just closed my eyes and tried to forget my insecurities but Sasuke's face replayed.

This time, however, it was a tenderer look. I remembered how beautiful and gentle he had been when he wiped my face. He was truly a real-life prince.

"Hey look, it's Sasuke-kun!" Ino's squel made me shoot out of the water. She laughed viciously and I quickly realized there was no Sasuke, and I was standing naked. I quickly covered myself and sank back into the water.

"What the hell was that?!" I cried. I was mortified.

"We were trying to ask you something but you kept ignoring us!" Ino chuckled.

"We?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Well, what could possibly be so important?!" I pouted. She clicked her tongue.

"How did you get Sasuke-kun to like you?" The question made me feel like I was going to faint – and not just because I had been under hot water for ten minutes.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked sheepishly. I was honestly giddy but I tried to cover it up.

"Don't mess with me! You know what I'm talking about! Sasuke hates everyone so why was he defending you? And where were you two going?"

"His house," was my brief response. It was time for revenge. And it worked – her mouth practically dislocated from how low it fell.

"WHAT?!" She shook my shoulders, which I saw made her breasts bounce. "How did you? But? Forehead!" She wailed and Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, shifting in the water.

"Let's get out of here." He said and he started lifting himself, "Unless you're okay with it, I suggest you turn around." I was relieved that he warned me, so I made a 180 degree turn to face the wall of the tub. I heard him and a sniffling Ino climb out.

"I'll be there in five minutes!" I called and rested my head against the tub and really let myself soak in the cozy water.

~*Sasuke's P.O.V*~

"You're home early…again…" My brother Itachi pursed his lips as I walked through the door and slipped my shoes off. He worked nights so he was always there during the day. On the other hand, my parents didn't come home until late – mom was always running errands and dad was always working. I responded by snorting and tossing my nearly empty backpack on the couch and charging towards my room. "What do you want for lunch?" He hollered in my direction – he knew I never ate at school.

"Nothing!" I shouted before slamming my door. I collapsed onto my bed and closed my eyes, preparing for the usual nap session when I got home. However, when I closed my eyes, I could picture that stupid girl with pink hair and all the crap that had been thrown on her. She really looked like shit. So why couldn't I stop thinking about her? Was I that traumatized?

She had been so annoying, too, chasing after me like we were long time lovers or some shit. Who the fuck did she think she was? "Sasuke-kun!" "Sasuke-kun!" Bitch doesn't even know me! I don't even know her _name_.

"Sasuke!" My brother's voice interrupted my train of thought. I groaned to myself.

"What?!" I screamed, hoping whatever it was didn't involve getting up and going downstairs.

"Sasuke!" He repeated.

"WHAT?!" I punched my pillow.

"Come here!" He bellowed. I finally threw in the towel and got up and dragged my body through the house.

"What the hell do yo-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw that same pink haired girl sleeping (or maybe she was dead?) on my couch next to my bookbag. I stared at Itachi in disbelief. I tried to ask him what the hell she could possibly be doing there but no words were managed. Luckily, he explained.

"That girl that likes you…the Yamanaka girl and the Nara boy…they came by and dropped her off," Itachi spoke, obvious baffled but trying to keep his cool, "They said she passed out at an onsen and they didn't know where her house was…"

"So they brought her here?!" My voice took a whiny tone that I hated but it was unavoidable considering the situation.

"They said you two had to work on a project anyways," Itachi rubbed his chin curiously, "Either way, we should take care of her until she wakes up so we can find out where she lives so I can drop her off…Come to think of it, they didn't even tell me her name…"

"So they just said: 'Here! A K-Oed girl!' And you _accepted_? Just like that?! No questions asked?!" I felt like strangling my older brother at that very second.

"You make it sound bad, little brother, but what was I supposed to do? After all, their your friends so why wouldn't I just-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, stop right there!" I stuck my palm out, "They are _not_ my friends!"

"They're the closest thing you have to one, no?" Itachi chuckled. I squinted my eyes and just shook my head.

"Fine! If you're so worried about her, **you** watch her! I'm going out!" I roared before slipping my shoes on and running out the door.

"Sasuke!" I heard my brother's voice yelling my name fade as I ran farther.

~*Sakura's P.O.V*~

The aroma of vanilla crawled deeply into my nostrils. I breathed deeply before briefly opening my eyes. My vision was blurry but as I blinked, I began to make out a shape. I recognized the form of a fair-skinned person looking at me with almond shaped eyes and sporting sharp raven hair.

"Sa…suke…kun…" The name gradually formed as a familiar face stared back at me. His palm rested softly against my cheek and he slid it onto a loose strand of hair and pushed it behind my ear. I closed my eyes, shuddering at the sensation. I wanted to treasure that moment – so sensual and gentle.

"Uchiha Itachi," As the man spoke my eyelids brusquely separated. I felt my heart skip a panicked beat when I didn't recognize the voice before me – it was much unlike Sasuke-kun: it was too deep and tender. "My name is Itachi. I am Sasuke's older brother."

A small smile formed across his face when I finally got a good look at him. I sat up immediately and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I looked away from Itachi and to the smoking tea cups on the wooden coffee table to my right. This man was unbelievably handsome…possibly even more than…

"Sasuke isn't home," He explained as he lifted a tea cup and took a sip. He gestured the other one at me, "Have some tea." I nodded instinctively and accepted his offer. I took the longest slurp of my life as I rattled my brain trying to remember how I had gotten to waking up on the Uchiha couch.

Had I somehow dreamt the whole experience of the onsen with Ino and Shikamaru? Did I really come home with Sasuke-kun after school, after all? I looked down at my attire – no it was impossible that I made the whole thing up, I concluded. I was wearing Ino's physical education uniform that she had instructed me to put on after the onsen. But why couldn't I recall putting it on or getting here? Why was I at Sasuke's house? Nothing made sense.

"Your friends said you passed out at the onsen but they didn't know where your house was so they brought you here. I mean your _acquaintances_ or whatever." He swayed his head side to side and smirked to himself, "I guess if they were your _friends_ they would know where you live, right?"

I blushed. He was really good looking, "Well…" I cleared my throat, embarrassed by the explanation I would have to give, "I kind of just…really started hanging out with them today…"

"I see." Itachi nodded and put his cup down, "So you're a new friend. I'm assuming your also new to the area, no? I haven't seen you around…" Before I could respond, he rubbed the end of a lock of my hair between his thumb and index finger, making my heart stop, "I'm sure I wouldn't have missed this color." He winked. I died.

* * *

**Half of this chapter was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but Xmas festivities cock blocked me from FF lol :p I hope everyone had a Happy and safe Christmas :3! **


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the same position as before and jolted forward. I would have assumed what had just happened was indeed a dream but Itachi was sitting there, and he squeezed my shoulders.

"Are you alright? You fainted again! You must have low blood sugar," He said as he got up and rummaged through cabinets in the nearby kitchen, "Eat this." He came back quickly with a cookie in his hand and stuffed it into my mouth. I chewed it awkwardly although it was yummy. It was chocolate chip.

I tried to take my time chewing so as to avoid having to make conversation considering how socially inept I was to begin with (not to mention the mortification I was experiencing due to the situation). However, I had no such luck and instead, the only sound that could be heard for a moment was me taking my final, exaggerated bites before my swallow.

"Thanks," I almost whimpered. I couldn't read what was behind those almost maroon colored eyes but I felt like they could see right through my thoughts, my clothes, even.

"You're welcome…" He cocked his head to the side curiously, indicating he wanted to call me by my name.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." I smiled, a faint glow of pink flashing on my cheeks.

"That's a beautiful name." He said indifferently as he began to gather the empty tea cups. I didn't know what to answer to that sort of comment; it felt too overconfident to show gratitude – like I was showing off. At the same time, I didn't want him to think I was too spineless to respond. From what he had shown me through body language and actions, I couldn't tell if he was being especially kind or just polite. Truth be told, I was desperately finding myself wishing he were somehow attracted to me. I wondered if he thought I was too young for him – being his little brother's age and all. I was only fifteen and he was at least twenty. I wanted to ask, but would that make it too obvious that I was into him? Would he get freaked out or scared of the whole "jail bait" scenario or would he not give me a second look because he found me unattractive in general?

I rubbed my knees together nervously, feeling embarrassed from the tingle that was ringing in my lower abdomen. He started to walk back to where he was previously seated, and I quickly attempted to adjust my shorts and my hair before he made it. He was about to sit down when the door knob of the front door started turning. He stood up straight and walked towards it. I gasped when I immediately made eye contact with Sasuke as he walked in. His eyes were the same shape as his brother's except much darker and his face was much more youthful.

"Why is she still here?" Sasuke's voice was gruff and aggressive towards his brother, and he crossed his arms assertively, "Big brother, I thought you were taking her home."

"Hm," Itachi looked back and smirked at me, and I tried to contain my excitement, "What kind of guy do you think I am, little brother? I just found out her name and here you are thinking I would have already taken her home." I felt my mouth run absolutely dry when I heard him say that. It was some sort of joke, but it was making me feel like fainting again.

~*Sasuke's P.O.V*~

For some reason, I felt like punching a wall when Itachi said that. I could tell he was trying to pick on me, make me jealous. Why would I be jealous of her? I could tell he thought she was cute. She was just his type: slender and easy on the eyes. She also had something unique about her, that ridiculous hair color. Itachi was a closet weirdo – secretly obsessed with vampires and horror movies and of course, goth chicks. I didn't want to imagine what kind of weird fetish fantasy he could have thought of when a pink haired high schooler showed up at his house, unconscious. As soon as I had picked up on that fact, I raced back home. I didn't want her to like me, not in the least, but I didn't want her to like my brother even more. That was always annoying, to have to watch girls in my school bat their eyelashes at Itachi. He really thought he was all that.

Unfortunately, she had clearly already been enchanted in his spell, it was written all over her face, her eyes looked hungry – she was practically drooling. It hadn't been like before, when she was fixated on my presence.

"I'm assuming you two have a project to work on," Itachi commented while walking to the kitchen, "I was just about to start cooking."

"She's not gonna be here that long." I shot frankly, not looking in her direction in the slightest. I could feel her eyes on me as I spoke and made my way up the stairs.

"You're going to leave your guest alone, downstairs?" Itachi placed a pan too loudly against the counter.

"She's not my guest. She's yours." I fired back, not facing him but pausing on the second step.

"Really? Am I the one that's was assigned as her partner? Or does it even matter considering you're never in school anyways?"

I turned around sharply, basically snarling at him.

"I should probably get going!" The girl snapped up far too eagerly, obviously being fake. She tossed her backpack over her shoulder but Itachi walked up behind her and took it in his hand, pulling it away from her.

"Please forgive my little brother. He gets grumpy when he's hungry." Itachi smiled, taking a moment to sneak a look up at me and wink, making my veins pop in fury. "Please stay for lunch. Your body is probably very weak right now."

"That's alright. I already ate a big lunch at school." She lied, bowing slightly. I felt a pang of guilt as I recalled that lunch had been more _on _her than _in _her. I groaned lowly to myself and sighed.

"Fine. You should eat. But you have to go home right after."

"I'll drive you." Itachi declared before she could respond to me.

"Oh, but I don't want to be such a bother…" She blushed. She was so shameless. Couldn't she help turning into a lobster every time he talked to her?

"You can take a train or a bus. Your house can't be that far or we shouldn't be in the same school zone." I snorted, tapping my fingers against the railing. She looked surprised that I would say that, her shoulders visibly tightened and she crushed her lips together and eyed the ground.

"Sasuke will accompany you in that case." Itachi stated, making me scoff. I wasn't going to do that, but there was no point in arguing about it now. I decided to wait on the couch instead of my room, and sat down, making the girl shudder a bit. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist, feeling like I should mess with Itachi by diverting her attention back to me. I knew it would secretly get on his nerves, and I decided that was the best way to get out of taking her home – Itachi wouldn't trust me alone with her, and he would end up driving her.


	6. Chapter 6

She looked back at me in shock; her face was contrasting with her green eyes by turning red. I broke her stare by looking down at her legs. The shorts she was wearing weren't modest like her school skirt. I recognized them to be the tiny orange tights that Ino always wore to gym class. I always heard guys talking about them, they read "SEXY" in big, bold romaji across the back. I confirmed my suspicion by pulling her wrist forward.

"Why are you wearing her P.E. uniform?" I felt my cheeks get warm when I got a look at her behind. In my opinion, she filled out the shorts much nicer than Ino ever did.

"I-I don't know!" She squeaked, self-consciously covering her back and sitting down next to me, shifting uncomfortably. She spread her palms against her legs. "I woke up like this. I haven't looked in the mirror." I lifted my eyebrows and looked away. It was hard to do this. I realized how awkward flirting was. I wasn't even sure if I was doing it right. I was used to having girls flirt with me, not the other way around. She should be throwing herself at me, not feeling embarrassed and sneaking peeks at my older brother.

She didn't keep talking like I expected her too. Girls loved talking, so why was everything so quiet? I felt the air being tense but I didn't make an attempt to ease it. I saw her rubbing her thighs and gulping. She was visibly self-conscious, tugging at her shorts when they rode up. They were too small on her.

I took pity on how mortified she appeared by the situation and picked up the controller to turn on the TV in front of us. I flipped on the sports channel and I glanced over at her and of course she was pretending to be watching the game. I knew she wasn't into it; she was just blankly staring at the screen. Then, she turned to peek at me slowly, but I caught her, and she swiftly shifted her emerald eyes to the television. I smirked at myself, mission accomplished.

"Sakura-chan, what flavor of onigiri do you like?" Itachi asked from the kitchen. Sakura? Was that the name her parent's gave her at birth? Was that the reason behind her poor choice of hair dye? "I have seaweed, salmon, umeboshi-"

"Ume is my favorite!" Sakura hummed. I was irritated at her response because now Itachi probably liked her even more. He was a vegetarian and he was probably happy she preferred a riceball without meat.

"So you're in Sasuke's grade?" Itachi asked in a friendly tone as we were all seated. I was stuffing my tuna onigiri furiously, finishing it in two bites.

"Yes. I'm fifteen…" Sakura fluttered her lashes and took small bites of her food. Was she testing the waters by mentioning her age? I could tell she wanted to find out how old he was, too.

"Really? You're very mature for your age." He responded, making me narrow my eyes at him. I hadn't left them alone that long. So what had she done to show "maturity"? Because I certainly hadn't picked up on that vibe. She took it as a compliment, of course, and blushed. "What kind of project do you have?" He was being so nosy.

"We have to do a play inspired by the novel Frankenstein." She finished her onigiri and started slurping on her miso soup. I wish I could have prevented her from giving an answer.

"That's probably my favorite book." Itachi chuckled. I rolled my eyes. His obsession with that book was unhealthy. I've seen him read it only a thousand times. I was glad I didn't have to buy it and could just borrow his edition when Kakashi assigned it, though.

"Wow, that's great. I really like it, too," Sakura blushed, "I read it at my old school last year."

"Why did you switch schools?" Itachi asked.

"Oh," She looked away from him and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Well, it was my father's decision." I could tell Itachi wasn't expecting a vague answer, but he accepted it graciously, nodding and changing the subject.

"Have you two come up with anything yet?"

"We just got assigned yesterday." I said, finally contributing to the conversation. Sakura nodded, although she probably would have gotten farther by now if she had a different partner. I had to admit, she seemed like she cared about school. It made me feel inferior in a way, and I didn't like it, "We'll probably start tomorrow." I added, clearing my throat. My spoon made a clang against my empty bowl. I didn't expect myself to actually start working with her tomorrow, so hopefully she wouldn't bring it up.

"Feel free to work on it here, anytime. I'm here to help if you need it." Itachi directed to her and the two shared a smile. I frowned.

Just as I had predicted, Itachi ended up taking her home. I agreed to go along, not because I wanted to see her off, but just because I wanted to stop by a convenience store on the way home. I also made her sit in the backseat. Itachi could keep dreaming if he thought he would spend the ride glancing down at her bare legs at every red light. I didn't sit with her either, though, so she wouldn't think I liked her or something.

Once we got to her house, she gave Itachi a thank you and they exchanged goodbyes. I could see her looking at me from the mirror, but I didn't face her when she said bye – or respond. I watched her walk towards her door with her shorts riding up again. I didn't think they suited her. They drew too much attention.

"She's cute." Itachi finally admitted after five minutes of silence on the way home. I could tell he wanted to talk about her.

"She's fifteen." I said flatly, sinking my head against the window.

"You know I would never go after a girl your age, little brother." He claimed.

"Yeah, sure. Even if she's super 'mature for her age'?" I retorted boldly.

"I wasn't trying to make you jealous. She seems like she likes you, anyways." Itachi said in a rather sympathetic tone. It annoyed the crap out of me. I hated how well my brother always read me. His intuition was always on point. I refused to let that conversation go any further.

Of course, she liked me. She obviously did. I'm sure if I asked her out, she'd agree right away.

I even started to wonder what a scandal it would be if we started dating. It would be interesting. The girls would all probably be total bitches about it but maybe they would back off. And I was dying to see Naruto and Itachi's reaction. I also had never had a girlfriend, before. Maybe it was time to satisfy my hormones that had been plaguing my thoughts lately while I was at it. Yeah, dating that weird new girl with the pink hair wasn't sounding so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

"Goodmorning," Sakura stood up and bowed when I walked in, "I feel like I haven't properly introduced myself yet, my name is Haruno Sakura." I nodded. I was glad to see her back in her regular, clean uniform. I suppose she caught me eyeing her clothes, "I got home a little before my mom and managed to wash it, except…" She straightened her bow under her collar. It used to be red, but it was now a shade of pink, "I guess the color washed out a little." She smoothed her skirt and looked up at me shyly, "What about your shirt? Did it stain?" I had a flashback of wiping her face with my sleeve and her hug that had transformed my white sweater into a rainbow. I also recalled simply tossing it on my bed and it being gone in the morning. I guess my mom or Itachi picked it up. I chuckled a little to myself, imagining their reaction. They probably thought I was part of a food fight or something. I shrugged at Sakura and sat next to her, which seemed to please her.

"Hey forehead girl," Ino sung as she passed by. For once, she didn't harass me. Shikamaru acknowledged Sakura's presence by waving at her but ignored mine. I blinked, astounded. Had I finally been enough of a douche to never have to deal with them again?

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto clouded my vision as he stood between me and Sakura, "Where'd you go yesterday? I couldn't find you during or after lunch."

"Um…" Sakura glanced over at me and then back to him, "It's none of your business." She finally said. I chuckled to myself.

"Do you find something funny? Hmm?" Naruto growled, getting far too close to my face. I looked up into his eyes with my hands folded. If he wanted a staring contest, he got one.

"Leave him alone!" I heard Sakura cry, followed by other whiny voices from some girls in the background. The bell rang and a hoard of students walked in as if on cue, and one of them shoved Naruto, tipping him over. I heard everyone gasp and stop as the bell faded. I felt a thousand eyes on me. Then I realized – I was locking lips with Naruto!

We both pulled back simultaneously, gagging and coughing loudly. I held my neck with my hands around it, as if it would snap off. I heard murmurs and shrieks growing. I looked up slightly to see Sakura's horrified face staring at me. She stood up abruptly and grabbed Naruto by the collar and shook him viciously.

"You jerk! You just stole a kiss from Sasuke-kun!" She roared, punching him on the side of the head.

"That was his first kiss!" I heard someone else shout.

"Hey Hinata-chan fainted!" Somebody hollered.

I didn't know what to do, so I just stood up, grabbing my backpack and tried to shove through classmates to dash out the door, but when I finally made it, I bumped into Kakashi's chest.

"Not today Sasuke!" He wagged a finger at me and pointed towards my desk, "What is everyone doing up? Pair up and work on your assignment!" He ordered when he looked at the crowd.

"Kakashi-sensei! My partner passed out!" Naruto announced, I looked over at him with a knocked out Hinata in his arms. Geez, why did girls faint so easily? Kakashi looked genuinely concerned and ran towards them. He knelt down and lifted her in his arms.

"Come with me, Naruto." He commanded, Naruto nodded. Kakashi looked around and stopped on Sakura, "You're in charge." He said before rushing out. Sakura's mouth hung open.

"Uhh!" She tried to get everyone under control, "Everybody! Please sit down!" She ordered, but people just responded by laughing or throwing balled up pieces of paper at her. Some of them threw them at me. I opened one and read it.

"Didn't know you were a fag." I crumbled it in my fist as soon as I read it and threw it on the floor and stood up before one of the guys in my class blocked my path.

"Hey, you're into guys?" He raised his eyebrows, leaning in closely, "I know it can be hard, but you can always talk to me." He whispered in a low, flirtatious tone. I shivered, taking a step back, but there were two girls right behind me, sobbing.

"Sasuke-kun! It isn't true right? Take me on a date! You won't be gay anymore I promise!" One of them tugged at my arm.

"No Sasuke-kun! Let's just skip to the point and take it to the love hotel!" The other purred, snatching my free arm. I felt so claustrophobic and cornered; I writhed my way free of them and pushed the guy in front of me. I caught sight of Sakura covering her head on the floor while a group of kids surrounded her, pummeling her with papers and water bottles and erasers, pencils, pens – you name a school supply, it was being chucked at her. I took pity on her and lifted her by the arm and pulled her in close to me. The students stopped and opened a path as I exited with her under my wing.

Once we were in the hallway, she tried to get me to stop.

"We'll get in trouble! Kakashi-sensei left me in charge!" She pleaded.

"Are you serious? Did you really think you were in charge? Let's get the fuck out of here!" I hauled her behind me, up to the roof. Once we were alone, I took my cellphone out of my pocket and began punching in numbers.

"I left all my stuff in the classroom!" Sakura said, almost crying.

"Do you have your phone?" I asked. That was truly the only thing that mattered. She shook her head.

"I turn it off and put it in my bag during school!" She sniffled. I groaned loudly.

"We can't go back in there!" I barked, "They'll eat us alive!" It was no exaggeration. It was a legitimate fear of mine at this point.

"I have to!" She pouted, stomping the ground. I clasped my hands on the sides of my head. I knew I should have just left her. Now I was stuck with a whiny goody-two-shoes while everyone back at the class was spreading rumors about me being gay. I tried to think fast, but I could only come up with one solution. It took me about five minutes to finally muster up the courage to suggest it.

"Be my girlfriend." I stated, looking straight at her. Her eyes became huge. "They'll leave us both alone," I explained, trying not to turn red, "It'll just be pretend." Before I could go any further, she tackled me down to the ground, squealing loudly. "I said it would just be pretend!" I repeated, but she couldn't hear me over her shrills. I sighed under her weight. She was heavier than she looked so I didn't try to push her off. I must have been crazy to actually come up with such an idea. Either way, that's how I went from gay guy to the weird new girl's boyfriend in the eyes of Konoha High.


	8. Chapter 8

~*Sakura's P.O.V*~

I woke up groggily, drooling on my pillow with my phone clutched in my palm. I quickly snapped up and flipped it open, ignoring the sting in my eyes from the bright flash contrasting with my dark room. It was still there – Sasuke's number! But wait, relax, Sakura, that didn't mean…he was your boyfriend! With my hands shaking, I clicked on his name and went to our messages:

_Me: OMG! R U MY BF? _

_BOYFRIEND_ : _only pretend_

I squealed frantically to myself, holding the phone close to my heart with glee. I heard my dad "shh" me from the other room. I pouted, they didn't understand young love.

For the first time ever, I was bummed it was the weekend, that meant having to wait for two whole days before I got to see my BOYFRIEND! Or maybe…

_Me: Do you want to hang out today? :3 _

I stared at the message impatiently, cursing myself. He was probably not responding because of the way I worded it. Ugh. I had to stop being such a loser. Finally, though, my phone beeped and I tried not to scream.

_BOYFRIEND_ _: wtf its 4 in the morning_

_Me: hehe I know not now silly!_

_BOYFRIEND_ : _ur annoying _

I deflated into a frown. He thought I was annoying? I hurled my phone to the foot of my bed and flipped over so my face was buried into my pillow where I let out a shriek. Soon, I was sniffling. Then, it beeped.

I raced over to my phone and flipped it open, wiping a tear from my cheek.

_BOYFRIEND_ _: be ready at 3_

I felt as if my heart would burst out of my chest with joy. I tried to relax myself so I could get enough sleep for my DATE later, but I couldn't slow down my excited heart.

Wow, I really regretted not sleeping enough. I was jolted awake by the alarm I had set for 12 pm so I could get ready, but when I dragged myself to the bathroom, I almost flipped at my horrible reflection! I looked like a goddamn zombie! I panicked, rummaging furiously for makeup, but I didn't have anything except cheap mascara and shiny lip-gloss. I roared, making my mom sweep in concerned.

"What's going on with you?" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Are you on your period?"

"No! UGH! MOTHER!" I cried, "I need to borrow your makeup!" She gave me a curious look and squinted.

"Since when do you wear makeup?"

"Look at me!" I pointed to the terrible purple bags beneath my eyes, "I _need_ makeup! ASAP!"

"For who? Did you make some friends at school?" She asked, perking up. I looked around, for a moment I was going to spill out excitedly about how I had a boyfriend but then decided against it. I had never dated before, so I wasn't sure what kind of reaction she would have, and I wasn't about to take any chances. Besides, she wanted me to make friends more than anything, so I played along.

"Yes, mother," I sighed, "And they're gonna think I'm an ugly freak if you don't let me borrow some makeup!"

"Alright, alright!" My mother threw her hands up in the air, "I'll go get it." I couldn't help noticing that little smile that crept her lips before she walked out.

~*Sasuke's P.O.V*~

I groaned to myself as I walked down the stairs. What the hell had I gotten myself into? It had seemed like a good idea at the time to ask her to be in a FAKE relationship, but why did I agree to going out with her today? It made the whole thing too real and complicated. I shook my head as I read the messages. Was that even me? Did it even count? I was half asleep, after all.

I debated cancelling, but then decided it would cause even more of a mess of unnecessary drama and I reminded myself of the benefits of having a girlfriend – stupid girls off my back, people don't think I'm gay, and oh yeah, sex.

That last part motivated me to reach for Itachi's car keys. I was halfway out the door when I heard him.

"Where are you going? With my car?" I turned to find my brother with his arms crossed, raising his brow curiously.

"Chill. I'm hanging out." I turned again, hoping he would let me go. No such luck.

"Nu-uh, little brother. You don't have a license!" He nagged, racing over and snatching the keys. "Where do you have to go?" I turned red and stuck my lower lip out and shrugged.

"Fine. I'll take the bus. Screw you and your car." I tried to leave again but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Uchiha Sasuke – are you going on a date?!" He gasped. I looked around, pretending to be disgusted.

"Me? With who? You think? Ugh." I shook my head but he was too good.

"You're taking her out? Sakura?" He hit the nail on the head. I threw my head back and closed my eyes and reached out for the keys. "Still no!" He swiped them up, making me collapse into a deeper scowl. "I'll drive you guys." I gagged at his suggestion.

"Lame!" I turned the knob, determined to leave.

"Why lame? She likes me remember? I'm your cool older brother!" I was sizzling with anger. I heard the keys jingle, "You have a permit. I'll let you drive. You can say I need the car and won't let you borrow it if you want to look cool."

I shook my head at him. He was too much. He was possibly more irritating than Sakura. I growled before seizing the keys harshly and stomping towards the driver seat in the car.

* * *

**This one was a shorter chapter, right? Sorry :/ Next time, though, will be their first *fake* date! Will it be up before the New Year? Only time will tell! So stay tuned!~**

**R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh! Itachi-san!" I scrunched my nose up at how out of breath Sakura sounded greeting my brother.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" Itachi sneered between his teeth at me. I stared straight ahead with one hand on the wheel and the other hanging out the window. He sighed and shook his head at me and climbed out of the car and ran to open the door before Sakura could do it herself.

I watched through the mirror as a blush stained her cheeks and she bowed in gratitude, climbing into the car. I couldn't see Itachi's face but I know for a moment – just a split second – his head titled downwards the slightest. I felt my muscles tense from rage and I tried to release it by squeezing the wheel tightly. He was a goddamn pervert. Checking out a fifteen year old's ass. Of course, she had to be wearing a skirt, too.

I'm sure Itachi could sense the ire that I was exuding when he got back into his seat, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he turned back to look at Sakura, "Oh, good, you have your seatbelt on!" I didn't look back but I imagined the stupid grins they must have exchanged, "I need the car for the day for some errands so I hope you won't mind me. If you guys need to go somewhere else, you can just give me a call."

"Oh it's no problem!" She cheered, gingerly looking around, "Wow, Sasuke-kun I really like your car." I bit my cheek hard enough to draw some blood and I could feel Itachi's eyes burning on me. Go ahead, asshole, tell her it's your Jeep, not mine. Why would I care?

But he didn't respond at all. In fact, he didn't say much for the rest of the ride. Sakura would attempt to strain the awkwardness by injecting senseless babble and small talk and Itachi would wait for me to not reply before shooting back some more senseless babble and small talk before everything dropped silent again. Finally, we made it to the movies.

I didn't say a word to Itachi as I stormed out of the car and slammed the door. I didn't wait for Sakura and I heard her rush a goodbye to Itachi before chasing after me and grabbing my arm.

~*Sakura's P.O.V*~

"Wow, you must really want to see this movie, huh? What are we gonna watch?" I asked happily, trying not to wheeze. He walked so fast, it was getting hard to keep up and he still shook me off his arm. I frowned to myself and tried to grab him again, "You're supposed to be my boyfriend, you know." He turned sharply towards me, scowling, and pulled me into a corner. There were crowds of people, and no one was really looking at us but I couldn't help turning red under his fiery gaze. Sasuke is really _so_ hot.

"I'm not really your boyfriend," A piece of my heart chipped when he said that, "And why are you wearing makeup?!" He stitched his eyebrows together, and I gulped.

"I-I I thought you would like it…" I mumbled, feeling like an idiot. I had spent an hour trying to copy endless makeup tutorials online to get the right look.

"Well, I hate girls that wear makeup," He snapped, "And you're dressed like a whore." My eyes widened at how blunt he had been. I felt like I should say something back, and I normally would have, but I really wanted him to like me. His face didn't indicate that he regretted his words in the least, and he suddenly reached behind me and tugged my skirt down, almost taking it off.

"W-What are you doing?!" I tried not to yelp as he then reached the same hand up my skirt and groped me. "Do you see how easy it is to feel you up in this?" He growled into my ear, making goosebumps rise all over my skin. I shut my eyes while his hand was fiddling with my panties. I swear I was frozen but inside I was panicking. Was this even okay?!

"Hey, cut it out!" Sasuke quickly ripped his hand out of my skirt when a sharp voice approached us. It was a theatre employee – a tall, dark woman with assertive eyes, "What do you think this is? A love hotel? I'll call your parents little boy!" I watched Sasuke's cheeks turn red and I could see the veins popping out of his arms. I was scared he would snap back at her but luckily he didn't. "And you!" She pointed at me, making me cringe, "Don't you know how to respect yourself? Letting your boyfriend run his hands all up on you in a public place! I ought to kick you two out right now! In fact…" She beckoned us with her finger, "come with me, you two."

My heart started racing as I took a step forward obediently but Sasuke clasped my wrist. I looked up at him and he raised a finger towards his lips indicating for me to be quiet. Swiftly, he pulled me into a passing crowd and we made our way to the side door where a pool of people were spilling out from a movie.

"We didn't even buy the tickets yet!" I squeaked, "What if we get caught? What if that lady comes after us?" He sighed at me in defeat and pulled me out the door and we ended up on the street. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began calling someone. "What are you doing?" I asked, although I knew he was calling his brother, "Hey don't bother him! He's probably busy!" I tried to grab the phone but he pushed me off, "We just got here!"

"And? It's not like we can go back in. I just want to go home," He turned his back to me, "Itachi? Come pick us up. All the movies suck…No I won't just watch something…No she doesn't care…No…to her house…." I couldn't prevent myself from throwing a fit. It was supposed to be our first date, and he was being so sour about it. I started stomping my foot and making whiny noises. "Are you five?!" He hissed, and I stopped, sniffling as hot tears started to drip down my face. He ran his hand through his hair impatiently, shaking his head.

"What did Itachi say?" I wiped a tear miserably from my cheek.

"He's being a douchebag." Sasuke responded.

"Oh…" I tried not to show my satisfaction. I'm sure Sasuke meant Itachi had refused to pick us up early. I looked around and my eyes lit up when I saw a cute little café across the street, "Oooh! Let's go there!"

"What? No. I hate sweets." He stuck his tongue out in disgust. I frowned and he looked annoyed but finally settled, "Lets cross the street and look for something to eat. I'm starving." I jumped up and down excitedly, "Hey, hey, cool it or we won't go anywhere!"

We passed by many restaurants and shops but we finally decided on a little ramen place since Sasuke saw something he liked on the menu outside. We walked in and were greeted by the loud and enthusiastic host who seated us at the bar.

"Sakura-chan!" I shook when I heard a familiar call in my ear. I turned to see Naruto staring at me from the seat next to mine. Next to him was Hinata who averted her gaze and bowed slowly at me.

"You've got to be kidding." Sasuke groaned, and then Naruto noticed him.

"Hey! What are you doing with this loser!" Naruto shouted, making other customers stare.

"Shut up!" I barked, knocking him on the head, "You're embarrassing Sasuke-kun!" I huffed as I composed myself again in my seat in time for the waitress to make her way to us. My polite smile to her quickly faded when I noticed her practically drooling over Sasuke.

"Are you ready to order?" She grinned at him, but I was happy to see he didn't even look up at her face.

"Taiyo No Cheese Tomato," Sasuke ordered and I tried not to gag. That sounded disgusting to tell the truth.

"Oh," The lady blushed, "That's interesting. Not many people like that one. You must have very unique taste." And I could swear she looked at me when she said that, making my face twitch, "And you?" She cocked her head at me.

"I'll have the same." I croaked, making everyone turn to me. The waitress lifted and eyebrow and sketched on her pad before walking away.

"You like that flavor?" Sasuke asked softly. I wanted to agree, but I didn't want to start off with lies.

"No," I admitted, "I just want to try."

"What if you don't like it? Then, they'll have to make you something else." He shook his head at me. I looked down sadly, feeling stupid.

"Its okay! If you need to order another, its on me!" Naruto announced proudly, pointing his thumb at his chest.

"I don't care about the money," Sasuke snapped defensively, "I feel bad for the cooks."

Naruto growled slightly and crossed his arms, "They'll be fine! But fine! What about we re-order then? I suggest Pork Miso! Here! Try some of mine and tell me if you like it!" Naruto shoved his half eaten bowl at me and I scowled in disgust.

"No way!" I slapped his arm away, almost spilling his soup.

"Hm." Sasuke smirked as I got up and switched to his other side, leaving a gap between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Why do you let such a jerk take you out to eat?!" Naruto whined at me.

"Because I'm her boyfriend, loser." We were all shocked to hear Sasuke retort with that. My eyes grew huge and I tried not to cheer obnoxiously that he had actually said it out-loud. Everything grew silent – even Naruto.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and your new year celebration! 2013 was an awesome year for me and the year I finally joined FF! I'm still new around here but I've already been written a couple of stories and I've dealt with all sorts of reviews (and lack of, for that manner) and you guys here are being total sweethearts and such supportive readers! I really love all your comments and encouragement and I'll try to do my best for you! Have a happy and safe night, everyone! **

**R&R Loves! XOXOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

~*Sasuke's P.O.V*~

Oh, what I would have paid to capture the face on that fool when I said I was Sakura's boyfriend – it was priceless. He turned so red; I thought he was going to erupt like a volcano.

"S-Sakura-chan…really?" Naruto's eyes quivered. He was trying to pull that puppy dog face shit as if it would change her answer.

"Well," Sakura purred, squeezing my arm into her chest, "Yes!" She squeled and then her moment was cut short by the waitress who laid two bowl in front of us.

"Two Taiyo No Tomatoes," The waitress declared. I didn't look up at her face when I thanked her, I was too amused looking at Sakura, waiting for her to taste it. I watched her hesitate before taking a little slurp. She nearly choked on it, a little spilling out of her mouth and her eyes watered. I couldn't help chuckling and wiping her chin with a napkin. Her face turned bright pink in embarrassment.

"Did you like it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Uhh, its uh different!" She mumbled, trying not to gag. I laughed again and called the waitress over.

"Yes?" The waitress asked with a cock of her head. I handed her Sakura's plate and the waitress gave a knowing smirk.

"Could you exchange this for a soy miso?" The waitress nodded happily and said she would be right back. Sakura pouted a bit when she left and took a loud sip of her soda. She looked upset. "What?" I sneered.

"She's flirting with you…" She muttered.

"No, she just thinks you're a dork." I pinched her cheek, which seemed to make her happy. To be honest, I know the waitress was flirting with me. But I was used to it and could care less. I mean, I had a "girlfriend" for the very reason of getting girls like that off my back.

~*Sakura's P.O.V*~

"Another pork miso!" Naruto shouted, raising his empty bowl. Hinata looked worried. It was, after all, his third bowl since we got there. He was so weird and gross.

"Another Taiyo No Tomato!" Sasuke hollered, raising his bowl, too. Aww, it was cute to see he had a big appetite. He looked so adorable eating. But then I got concerned, too, when he got to his fourth bowl and asked for another. I had barely finished my first one and he was digging into his ferociously. Was this some kind of competition? Or was this just how guys ate all the time?

When they finally seemed to be finished, I expected them to fall into some sort of food-coma but we all just awkwardly stood up and made our way to pay. Sasuke covered my tab, and ended up spotting Naruto because he was a little short due to the number of bowls he ate. I felt bad for Hinata, who seemed pretty embarrassed with the whole thing, but I was glad to see Sasuke act like such a gentleman.

"Itachi's calling," Sasuke glanced at his ringing phone and picked it up, "Hey, we're across the street…yeah we were eating…okay…" He shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed my hand, which sent electricity through my spine. He pulled me across the street and I allowed it senselessly. I felt so safe in his hand, so I was a little disappointed when we were on the other side and he grumbled, "You can let go now, Sakura."

The black jeep pulled up and Itachi rolled his windows down and unbuckled his seatbelt – I guess to open the back door for me – but Sasuke beat him. I felt so giddy when he opened it but when I was climbing in, he slapped my bottom roughly, making me jump.

"Sasuke…" Itachi shot him a disapproving look. I wanted to bury my now burning face.

"What?" Sasuke snorted, getting into the passenger seat, "You saw how short her skirt was, she was asking for it." Itachi responded by sucking his teeth and shaking his head. Still, the ride back was a lot less awkward than the ride there.

"Did you guys have fun?" Itachi asked nicely, glancing at me through his mirror.

"Yeah!" I beamed, trying to get a peek of Sasuke's expression.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke offered.

* * *

**Hello my little birdies~ I don't really like how this chapter was written but I decided to upload it anyways so we can move forward! I saw someone comment on Sakura's cheerleader type personality...but don't worry...she'll have her character development soon enough! (as well as Sasuke:) So I hope you guys will stick around &continue to share your lovely thoughts! :3 **


	11. Chapter 11

Monday morning eventually rolled by, and Itachi had offered to pick me up and take me to school with Sasuke since my house was on the way. I didn't tell my mom, she just thought I was going to take the bus like I had been doing.

"Is today your presentation?" My dad asked, followed by a loud slurp of his coffee and a coarse flip of his newspaper.

I stopped midway through the dining room. I never talked to my parents about school… "How do you know about my presentation, Daddy?" He peeked up from his paper and then set it down next to his plate of toast.

"We had a meeting with your teacher last week. You know, to see how you were adjusting." I felt my muscles tense. They had never told me anything about a meeting! What exactly had Kakashi told them?

"Why are you so nosy! God!" I snapped, boiling with rage. Itachi was still ten minutes away but I decided now was the time to dash out of my house.

"Sakura!" I heard my mom shout from the kitchen, "Why are you leaving so early? What about brea-?" Her voice broke off behind the door and I bent down to catch my breath across the street, hovered over my knees.

"Well if it isn't billiard brow!" I looked onto the street and saw Ino driving some sort of luxurious looking convertible sports car with Shikamaru in the passenger seat, his head thrown back (he was asleep). Oh great, so everyone had a car and could drive. Except me.

"Oh…hey…" I straightened my back and shifted awkwardly. What exactly was the relationship between Ino and I? Were we friends now? Frenemies? Rivals?

"Sakura!" I was mortified to look back to my house and see my mom running down towards me. My eyes widened.

"Is that your mom?" Ino asked, stretching her neck to get a better view, "Is she coming here?" She beeped at me, trying to get my attention but all I could do was cover my face. Why was she so embarrassing?! "Wake up, Shikamaru! Sakura's mom!" Ino snarled through her teeth, tugging Shikamaru's cheek until he muttered awake.

"Sakura…" My mom reached us, her cheeks a little pink from running and she had a brown paper bag in her hands, "Oh, are these your friends?" She asked, glancing at Ino and Shikamaru.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Haruno-san. I'm Yamanaka Ino." Ino grinned politely. My eyebrows went up. I had never heard her use that tone of voice before, and her low cut top was now covered by a zipped up jacket. "Wow I see where Sakura gets her looks from." I rolled my eyes when I saw my mom giggle bashfully like a school girl and return some compliment to Ino.

"Oh, are you Sasuke-kun?" I nearly threw up when my mother turned to Shikamaru. I watched his face turn confused and red. WHY HAD KAKASHI TOLD MY PARENTS ABOUT SASUKE-KUN?!

"Mom! Why are you here?!" I barked, flailing my arms in the air. She gave me a sad face and handed me the bag.

"You shouldn't leave on an empty stomach!" I groaned and snatched the bag from her hand and shoved it into my backpack.

"Happy? Go away now!" I scoffed.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino piped, shocking me by actually calling by my name, "You should respect your mom, you know!" She scolded, leaving me at a loss for words, "Don't let it hurt you, Haruno-san! She's probably just cranky cuz she's hungry!" Ino winked, making my mom blush again.

"Oh, thank you sweetheart! Don't worry about it! Well, I guess I'll leave you guys alone now. Are you giving Sakura a ride?"

"Sure!" Ino chimed, before I could respond. She unlocked the back door and turned around to shove it open, "Get in!" She ordered, then looked back to wave to my mom, "Bye Haruno-san! Nice to meet you! See you later!" She looked back to me still standing outside, "Are you getting in or not?"

"N-no thanks." I shook my head and kicked the ground a little and checked for my mom to go back inside the house.

"Why not? Does my car intimidate you?" Ino boasted; She was back to her usual persona. Right then, the familiar black jeep pulled up right in front of my house. I quickly ran over to it and I saw Itachi climb out of the driver's seat and hold my door open. "What?! Who is that?" Ino's mouth gaped, and stars filled her eyes. "Where are you going forehead girl? Your mom is gonna think I'm a liar!" She got out the car and jogged towards me.

"Quiet pig!" I finally snapped, then turned to Itachi and bowed, "Sorry they are so annoy-"

"Itachi-senpai! Goodmorning!" Ino chirped, flirtatiously batting her mascara filled lashes. Shikamaru approached us and nodded at Itachi.

"It's you two. How are you?" Itachi smiled.

"I'm glad to see…everything worked out from last time…" Ino said carefully, "I see you and Sakura are acquainted…"

"Yes, actually I have to thank you," Itachi chuckled, looking down at me. I was confused. "If you hadn't brought Sakura over that day, who knows how long it would have taken Sasuke to make a move!" Now Ino and Shikamaru were also baffled.

"A-a _move_?!" Ino fiddled nervously with her hair, then she chirped up, "Oh! You mean with the project?! Right? Hehehe…"

"Actually, we haven't even started." We all gasped when Sasuke appeared, having climbed out of the passenger seat. He walked towards me and grabbed my arm, "Are you going to get in anytime soon? I'm sick of always being late." I felt fluttery inside from the sudden contact and also victorious from the look Ino must have had on her face (I wouldn't know because I was far too focused on Sasuke's beautiful eyes).

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?!" Ino finally wailed, stabbing her shaky index finger in our direction, "Why are you taking Forehead to school, huh? Some kind of charity?!"

"Ino…" Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder but she shook him off violently.

"If you really want to know-" Sasuke was saying it. He was about to say it!

"Forehead? Charity?" Itachi croaked, all eyes darted to him, he cleared his throat, "Please don't talk to Sakura-chan like that." Ino looked like she had been hit in the face with a tranquilizer gun. Itachi stepped in front of her and tugged Sasuke's hand away from my arm, "And that's no way to talk to your girlfriend, either, Sasuke."

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-_GIRLFRIEND?!" _Ino shrieked.

~*Sasuke's P.O.V*~

What a goddam showoff. Always trying to play Prince Charming or some shit. Pft. He's so full of crap. Look at that stupid smug face he has, sneaking peeks at Sakura through the mirror. He should really focus on the road. Fucking irresponsible ass brother.

At least Sakura is wearing a decent length skirt to school. I wouldn't exactly want the kind of girl that gets ogled at by guys.

"You're very pretty, Sakura-chan." Itachi randomly commented, turning to face her while we were at the last red light before we turned into school. I couldn't help jerking my head back. She was pink from the neck up.

"H-Huh?!" Sakura squawked, startled. I gulped loudly. Why was she so embrassed? Does she have some sort of stupid crush on my brother now? Didn't she like me?

"You shouldn't listen to Yamanaka-san. She's probably jealous of you. She's used to thinking she's the prettiest girl around, but then you moved in, right?" He elaborated, and I caught some pink in his cheeks, too. He faced back to the wheel and started to drive as the light changed. I kept my gaze straight on Sakura, who was still staring in disbelief at Itachi. Finally, she glanced up at me and her eyes popped up like she was scared. Yeah, probably scared because I just caught her getting all bothered for my brother.

Maybe this whole "girlfriend" thing was a bad idea, after all.

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait! I've been busy with classes and since I'm usually most inspired late at night (and I have to actually sleep because I had to pick early classes again this semester) its been hard to update :/. Right now is kind of late ad I should be sleeping, but I figured I had to update at least one story (so I just you guys cuz you guys are awesome, duh)! Well, anyways, a lot of people seem to also like ItaSaku and the more I write, the more into I get...So...anything can happen, right? ;)**

**Stay tuned -**

**R&R!~~***


	12. Chapter 12

When we got to the school, I could tell Sakura wanted me to hold her hand or at least walk next to her, but I decided she didn't deserve such a thing and chose to punish her by speed-walking in front of her. If she wants attention from other guys, I wouldn't want to stop her. Slut.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whined, "You're walking so fast!" I snorted to myself and kept the same pace, pretending not to hear, but she managed to catch up to me and lock herself around my arm. I must admit, it forced me to melt a bit. I don't know why. "You always leave me behind…"

The last bell of the day couldn't have come any sooner.

School had been a living hell.

For some reason, the buzz that Sakura and I were an item spread like raging wildfire and it was some sort of catastrophic event in everyone's lives. We were BOMBARDED with questions and comments and confessions. It was all, "What the fuck?!" and "OMG SO CUTE LET ME TAKE A PIC" and "BUT YOU'RE SO HOT SASUKE-KUN!" I felt like straight up barfing. The only person who wasn't all up in my ass was Yamanaka. Which I guess was because she and Shikamaru didn't even show up.

I thought it might all blow over or at least gradually die down in the next few days, but it was already a straight week of this torment. Monday rolled by and I was honestly fearing for my life.

It had become routine to pick up Sakura in the mornings and then drop her off. We hadn't started working on the project yet, though because I had promised to read the book…which I hadn't even opened.

I had also gotten used to her being latched onto my arm while we walked to class. It was like a shield in a way, because most girls weren't bold enough to physically harass me with her on me, and guys were all too terrified of me to even check her out.

Except. Naruto.

"Goodmorning Sakura-chan!" He sang, and then narrowed his eyes at me, "Sasuke." I scoffed and looked away, taking my seat. I heard Sakura make some snarky comment to him and greet Hinata who was sitting behind him.

"Hey Forehead." Ino flicked Sakura's head as she passed by, sparking an argument. When I looked up at them, Ino shot a wink in my direction, making Sakura rage even more. It was kind of cute. Her jealousy, I mean.

"The principal is coming again today so sit the hell down or I'll put you all alphabetically!" Kakashi snapped as he strolled in ten minutes late (which was pretty early for him, actually). Everyone raced to the nearest seat, which meant Ino was right behind Sakura and Shikamaru behind me and Naruto was on Sakura's left while I was on her right. Nobody was on my right. I savored that. While it lasted.

"Goodmorning everyone." The principal smiled as he walked in. Everyone echoed a response. But it was obvious that they were all looking at the same thing. Person. There was a person with Sarutobi. A girl in glasses with weird red hair that was straight on one side and spiky on the other. "We have a new student today. She's from Taka High." Taka. That was the most uppity private school in Konoha. Why the hell did she come to this dump? "Please introduce yourself." Sarutobi gestured to the girl to step forward. She cupped her hands confidently on her hips and smirked.

"Karin?!" Naruto shouted, jabbing his index finger at her, rising from his seat, "What are you doing here?!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi growled, "Detention!"

"Aw man!" Naruto crashed back down and pounded his fist against the desk.

"Well, as I was about to say before I was _rudely _interrupted," The girl cleared her throat, shooting daggers at Naruto, "I'm Uzumaki Karin." Everybody gasped. I gotta admit, I was shocked, too. There was zero resemblance. She didn't seem affected by the surprise and instead just scanned the room until her eyes locked on me. I saw something flip in her eyes and that creepy grin I know all too well from girls crawled upon her face. Of course, she sat next to me. "Hi there." She beamed at me.

"I have a girlfriend." I spat almost instinctively. And right after I regretted it, because I felt the heat shoot straight to my face and quickly snapped forward and folded my hands in front of me and stared at them. I could feel everyone staring at me, even the principal and Kakashi. I was so humiliated. I dreaded the moment Sarutobi exited the classroom, because I knew everything would erupt.

"Uh, well," Kakashi scratched his head, "Welcome to Konoha High, Karin." He walked over to her and started looking around, "Well, we're doing a group project, but all the teams are taken…"

"I can work with him," Karin chirped, putting her hand on my forearm, making me wince. Why was she touching me? "And his girlfriend. If she exists."

"_Ahem._" Sakura snarled between teeth, I didn't even want to look in her direction, I could just feel the furious energy, "I'm right here, actually." Karin's eyes widened and she stretched her neck to get a view.

"You're joking, right?" Karin chuckled at me.

"Hmm, well, if there aren't any volunteers…" Kakashi tapped his pen against his clipboard.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei but our script has been written for two people only." Sakura gulped. I loved her at that moment for lying.

"Oh? You've already written it?" Kakashi smiled. Making us visibly nervous.

"Uh, well-" Sakura panicked. _Should I say something? _I thought frantically. I tried to come up with something, but Kakashi beat me.

"Actually, maybe Inuzuka and Aburame could use you." Kakashi rubbed his chin. Kiba let out an approving wolf whistle. I watched Karin make a disgusted face. I eased my shoulders. That was a close one.

Once class was over, I was waiting for Sakura to finish packing her things when Karin walked between us. I expected a fight to break out.

"I'm having a party Friday night," She said more to me than to Sakura, "You two can come. Or just you. Whatever." She raised her eyebrows at me, and without even looking at Sakura, she sashayed out of the room. I saw Sakura boiling.

* * *

**Hey everyone! You didn't think Ino was enough of an obstacle, now did you? ;) **

**R&R! **


	13. Chapter 13

~*Sakura's P.O.V*~

I had really started to enjoy my life. But of course that couldn't last. Life always seems to throw some type of sadistic curve ball that always lands smack right across my face.

This one is called Karin.

"I have _nothing _to wear!" Ino groaned, chucking a tan halter top violently on the edge of her bed, momentarily jolting Shikamaru from his sleep. He blinked in annoyance in her direction before mumbling something like "troublesome…girl…" and knocking back out. I was sitting crosslegged next to him and couldn't help chuckling at the routine. He always acted like Ino was the most annoying person on the planet, yet he was stuck to her like glue. I sighed, wondering if that's how Sasuke saw me. "You're not even helping, Forehead!"

"Who cares what you're gonna wear? It's just Karin's house. She doesn't deserve the effort," I scoffed, still feeling bitter that Ino had somehow convinced Sasuke and I to go to Karin's party.

"You're being sarcastic, right?!" Ino gasped. She put her hands on her hips and wagged her finger at me, "This is your nemesis Sakura! Right?" I shrugged uncomfortably. _"_Don't give me that! You hate that bitch and you know it! She's all over Sasuke-kun!"

"You mean like you?" I pouted passive aggressively. Her cheeks turned a little red and she growled.

"Shut up! You know what I mean! I just think he's hot, but she would actually sweep him right from under you, ya' know?"

"And you wouldn't, pig?"

"Chhe. Don't you think I would have by now?" I hurled one of her fluffy purple pillows at her after she said that which unleashed a fierce pillow fight.

"Whoa. Am I still dreaming?" Shikamaru grumbled as he awoke between a heated Ino and I slapping each other a little too harshly with pillows.

"Get off my bed you creep!" Ino gagged, slapping his head with a pillow. He scowled and climbed off her bed lazily and dragged himself to her orange couch across the bed and curled up there like a cat. Ino shook her head and face palmed, "You two are seriously useless!"

"Ino!" I shrieked, noticing the time on my phone, "Sasuke is coming in ten minutes!"

"Oh shit!" Her green-blue eyes widened and she rolled off her bed and went back to digging in her closet. Then she paused and turned around, eyeing me slowly.

"What?" I cringed; I could see the mischievous wheels turning in her eyes.

"You're not _really_ gonna wear that, are you?" She pursed her lips, fighting back a devious smile.

"Ino…." I felt my face get a little hot as I looked at what I was wearing in the mirror of her closet – just a china style red blouse and green tights. She just winked at me and rummaged for something quickly and tossed it to me.

"The pants might be a little too tight, but I guess that's a good thing, right?" She stuck her tongue out a little and I rolled my eyes. I held up what she had thrown to me and felt uncomfortable just seeing the tight black pleather low rise pants and the tiny tight red strapless top. "Try that on and then we'll look for shoes."

"N-no way!" I shook my head, "I'm not even wearing a strapless!" I tried, looking for an excuse.

"Then just take your bra off! Even better!" She teased, making Shikamaru pop an eye open curiously. Ino caught it. "Out of my room, creep!" She ordered, throwing a random handbag from her purse his way.

~*Sasuke's P.O.V*~

_I'm here._

I tapped my thumb against my phone impatiently since Sakura hadn't come down and it had been at least 10 minutes since I sent that. I kept insisting she just go in Ino's car or just with Ino and I wouldn't go at all, but both girls and Itachi chewed me out about my suggestion.

"She'll be here soon, calm down." Itachi chuckled, scrolling through his own cell. I made a grumpy face in his direction but he didn't look up from his phone.

"What the fuck is she wearing?" I narrowed my eyes as I caught the sight of Sakura making her way towards the car. I could see her whole stomach and those pants were so tight they might as well be see-through. And what was up with the heels? And when she got closer – oh god, the cake face.

"She looks nice…" Itachi mumbled, finally looking up from his cellphone.

"Pedophile." I remarked a split second before Itachi got out to open the door for her.

"H-Hi Sasuke-kun!" She greeted happily as she climbed in, leaning forward. I didn't turn to meet her face just nodded. "S-sorry did I take long?" She asked nervously. I shrugged silently.

"Don't let him fool you. A minute longer and he would have thrown a fit." Itachi added, laughing slightly as he got the car started. What a jerk.

"Oh you made it." Karin batted her lashes behind her glasses as she opened the door to greet us. She was wearing a skirt so short it might as well be underwear. She was putting Yamanaka to shame in the slut department. (And I guess Sakura was competing now, too.) I watched her and Sakura size up each other visually before Karin stepped aside for us to walk in. Sakura went in first, and as I did, I was frozen by Karin laying a hand against my upper arm and whispering, "Glad you came."

I shuddered a little in disgust and followed Sakura hastily.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" Naruto cheered as he rushed over to us, reeking of alcohol. He was obviously drunk, head locking Sakura and I in his arms. "We're about to do shome shotsss!" He slurred, tugging us over to a crowded table.

"Do my eyes deceive me?!" Kiba howled, noticing Sakura, "The Pink Haired Prude is at a party?! AND looking fine?! I'll drink to that!" He owned up to his statement by chugging a tiny glass of vodka and smiling wildly.

I made sure to send him my dirtiest look in return. I was relieved to see Sakura just looked horrified at the statement.

"Shut up you asshole!" Naruto snapped, slamming his own glass against the table so hard he ended up shattering it. Some people gasped and groaned and Hinata – who I think was the only person besides Sakura and I that was sober – quickly rushed to his side and pulled him away, probably to the bathroom to fix his now bleeding hand.

"What the fuck?! I said no breaking shit!" Karin hollered as she made her way to the table. "Someone clean this shit up!"

"Quit bitching, Karin!" Some guy with ice colored hair and purple eyes barked, earning him a rough shove from her.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid piece of shit and clean this crap right now!" She shouted at the guy. Whoa. She was scarier than I thought.

The guy didn't seem fazed at all though and instead continued to egg her on, for some sort of amusement – something that made me both respect and fear him.

While they were duking it out, some older looking guy with spiky orange hair and a plain gray t-shirt walked up to us and said, "You two look like you could use a beer."

He seemed friendly and sane enough so I nodded and I saw Sakura smile and we followed him into the kitchen where pulled two cold beers from the refrigerator and handed them to us. There was another guy in the kitchen, too, that weird bug guy, Aburame. He nodded at us and lifted his beer as we sat down at the long wooden table and I cracked my beer open. It was a twist off. Bitch beer.

"Heh." I couldn't help smirking when I saw Sakura struggling to open hers. I grabbed it and twisted it open for her and slid it her way, making her blush and smile happily before gulping some down.

"You guys are from Konoha High, right?" The guy asked, I nodded. "Friends of Karin?" Sakura choked a little. "Hahaha," The guy laughed, noting her reaction, "Didn't think so. I'm Jugo by the way."

"Sasuke. This is-"

"Sakura, right?" My eyebrows popped upwards, "She's told us a lot about you."

"Us?"

"Suigetsu and I. The weird kid that Karin's about to rip the eyes off of. We're her best friends."

"That guy…is her _friend_?" I mumbled, taking an awkward gulp of my beer.

"Whooo!" Ino barged in, tumbling down and wrapping her arms around Sakura's neck. Did she just get here? She seemed drunk already. Shikamaru plopped down next to Shino and nodded at me, accepting a beer from Jugo and sipping it almost immediately.

"We pre-gamed." He explained regretfully, visibly irritated by Ino's shouting.

"What is this, the boring guys' table? Let's ditch this Sakura! Let's go take shots!" Ino slapped Sakura's back loudly, making her wince into her bottle. "Beer makes you fat and boring!" Ino croaked, snatching the beer from Sakura's hand and holding it up beyond her reach.

"Make out! Make out!" The so called Suigetsu chanted as he and Karin strolled into the kitchen. I scowled at him and I guess he saw, "Oh sorry, forgot she was your GIRLFRIEND." He said the last word a bit loudly, as if taunting Karin who I could swear twitched. I felt weird being at a place where people I didn't know knew me.

"We're doing shots out here…" Karin smirked, shaking her empty shot glass at me.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ino cheered, pulling Sakura who gave me a frantic look.

"I'm not going." I said to her firmly. She made a sad face. "Stop. I already came here." That's already too much to ask for. She should be happy. Why did she want to get drunk with already drunk people she hates anyways?

"Just let him be! Boys are boring Sakura!" Ino whined, aiming at Shikamaru who kept drinking his beer unaffected. Sakura exhaled weakly and was pulled away, keeping her gaze locked on me until she disappeared into the living room with Ino and Karin.

"So," Suigetsu started as he rested his elbows on the table, facing me, "Is she really your girl?"

"You said so yourself didn't you?" I responded coldly, finishing my beer. Shino, getting up to get another of his own, came back to the table with one for me.

"Nah but for real, are you saying that just to piss Karin off or is it for real?" Suigetsu lifted an eyebrow. Shikamaru and Jugo fixed their looks on me, too. Was it obvious we were in a fake relationship?

"Its…forreal…" I cleared my throat, gulping my new drink. I wasn't about to slip up and trust one of Karin's friends. But it was still weird to say.

"Aww the shy type, how cute." Suigetsu cooed. I rolled my eyes at him. As annoying as he was being, I got a good vibe from him. "So," He turned his attention to Shikamaru, "Blondie you walked in with, please tell me she's your sister or something!"

"Hn…" Shikamaru didn't respond. He just creased his eyebrows a little. Shino laughed a bit.

"Ohh okay, I get it." Suigetsu juggled his eyebrows, "I get it." He looked at me and winked, making me chuckle a little. It was obvious Shikamaru had a thing for his so called best friend. Why else would he put up with her?

~*Sakura's P.O.V*~

I hadn't admitted it to anyone yet but it was my first time drinking. So I guess you could say I overestimated myself when I drunk half a beer and shots I lost count of. Everything was spinning and I felt woozy. The heels made me wobble and I would have fallen if someone didn't grip me by the arm.

"Hey, be careful, cutie." It was Kiba, using his free hand to hurl down another shot. I writhed my way out of his grip and nodded in uncomfortable gratitude. He had been flirting with me and Ino shamelessly all night. The weird part was that Ino was actually giving him something to work with.

"Hey lets dance!" Ino suggested loudly, stumbling between us. Kiba wrapped his arm around her stomach.

"Sure lets go." He beamed.

"Uhhh I was talking to Sakuraaa cuz she's way hotter than you!" Ino giggled, squeezing my face and leaning down to smooch me. I barely felt it but I guess she kissed me, which made Kiba and some other guys get rowdy.

"Yo bitches are hooking up!"

"Whoo Konoha girls can get it!"

I felt the heat creep up all over my face. That was technically my first kiss. Thanks a bunch Ino.

"You wanna go dance or what?!" Ino sang, wiggling her hips at me.

"N-no!" I laughed awkwardly. I didn't know how to dance. And I was so drunk I could barely walk. But somehow I was pulled into the backyard with Ino and the crowd of people following us. There were a bunch of people outside, sitting and sipping beer or dancing suggestively around the bonfire to the music booming from somewhere. Karin sure did have a lot of friends. Where were her parents, anyways?

~*Sasuke's P.O.V*~

Suigetsu said it was "chill" out in the backyard so we took a couple of beers there and found two empty seats. He was a pretty cool guy and we were having some discussion about basketball when I spotted pink hair and saw Sakura standing awkwardly in the make shift dance floor as Ino grinded on top of her. I was getting pissed seeing that she was there, especially with that dog Inuzuka near them but then I softened a little and I watched her try squirm her way out of the crowd when Kiba pulled Ino in for a kiss. She hadn't seen me yet as she was about to pass by me. I saw some guys checking her out even though she looked like a mess trying to keep her balance in those heels. She looked like a clumsy toddler taking her first steps. I couldn't help but finding her innocence cute.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me, on top of me, into my lap. She shrieked a little and then looked back and she relaxed a little when she saw it was me.

"S-shesuke-kun…" She slurred, reeking of liquor, nuzzling her head into my neck, "Finally…I found you…"

Suigetsu winked at me when I turned to him. He raised his beer to me proudly and took a chug.

"The room on the far right is an unlocked guest room. Just saying." He hinted. I shook my head at him. Although, I was beginning to feel a little bit tempted with her squirming around my lap. She seemed to have the spins. So would taking her to a quiet room to lie down actually be a nice guy thing to do?


End file.
